Empire of Adrurica
The Empire of Adrurica is a former colony of the nation of Surintasia, ruled by Chrisophus Adruricus ever since its birth on the planet Yuringanaria back in 682 BC, and currently holds the seat of power as the Milky Way's Guardian entity, located in North and West sections of the Middle and Outer rims. History Yuringanaria was colonized by a mix of Surintains and Asgardians under Surintasian authority in an effort to spread Surintasian influence into systems that are stable enough to support life but not stable enough to support intelligent life, but other nations think Surintasia colonized the system in order to obtain its large deposits of natural resources, namely Tungsten, Vanadium, Osmium, and Titanium. The result was Yuringanaria being populated by half breeds that were later dubbed 'Yurs'. The problem with the interbreeding of Surintains and Asgardians resulted in families pitting themselves against each other and later resulted in infighting. These problems were common among these sorts of colonies and resulted in Surintasia abandoning all of its colonies in the Milky Way after realizing that controlling the infighting would take up too much manpower and funds to accomplish effectively. Early History Chrisophus Adruricus Married a woman with an unknown name and had five children, 3 males and 2 females. After they had children of their own, the nation of Adrurica was proclaimed, among with thousands of others on the planet. Yuringanaria is divided into about two dozen continents, varying from the size of Spain to the size of the United States. Adrurica just happens to be on the second largest continent and the most resource abundant one. After some time, Adrurica decided that constant warfare between nations isn't getting the world anywhere and convinces other nations to unify with them to the point where Adrurica owns the whole continent. Adrurica then spreads its ideology to the entire planet, with about half following it and joining Adrurica while the other half resists and goes to war with Adrurica. The nations that resist the new ideology lose and are forced to join the growing Union Capitalist movement and join Adrurica. After the Adrurican conquest of the world, Adrurica managed to access the Lorgorson frequency, which allows them to listen to signals that are practically infinite in speed as well as see things without time dilation. This allows them to listen to Galactic News and learn more about the galaxy as well as the approaching danger that is the inevitable attack that will be made by Tetnia in an attempt to dominate the galaxy. Adrurica made an effort to strip all of the other planets of all their resources, eventually reducing the system of Yuringanaria down from 8 planets to one single planet with its two moons. This allowed them to make a dyson sphere and a large fleet as well as space dwellings and dense defenses. Tetnia attacked twice on 1290 and 1438, losing both attacks and eventually gives up. Adrurica then became silent after that. Large Nation Period In 3976, the current Galactic-Dominating nation of Tetnia is starting to become unstable. Adrurican admirals decided that attacking Tetnia while there are revolts going on is going to finally allow Adrurica advance to the next plane of a nation's existence. They proceeded to manufacture hyperdrives and quickly invades a large amount of systems around it, and after the war ends in 4001 Adrurica is allowed to keep all the land it took from Tetnia with the exception of Kosoft, a large city a good ways away from Yuringanaria. It takes a while for the new Adrurican citizens to adjust to the new nation, with the risk of total collapse very present. The fact that one main Adrurican movement is to separate Carbon beings from Silicon beings, seeing that Carbon species are superior to Silicons. Adrurica was met by three other new nations, those nations being Llysia, Colliaria, and Nallsuria, all of which want to assert their own control on the galaxy. With Adrurica being positioned away from the main area of interest, this allowed them to not participate in the conflicts taking place there, staying back from the conflict until Llysia takes advantage to the Nallsurian-Tetnian attack on Colliaria in 4139, and then proceeds to invade Tetnia three centuries later and making them a vassal of Llysia, directly threatening Adrurican sovereignty. Adrurica at that point is the only significant threat to Llysia's reign at this point, so after the turn of the 47th Century they attacked Adrurica, but Adrurica has prepared defenses for centuries, anticipating the attack. Due to this mistake, Adrurica repelled them, not before inflicting severe casualties on their opponent. This is argued to be what directly resulted in the Tetnian Revolution of 4703 to be a success, which was followed by the removal of Llysia's empire status following an invasion made by the Alcier Legion. Adrurica then decided to launch a crusade against pirate factions, which is why there are no notable pirate factions in the East. This crusade is also where Adrurica suffered their first notable defeat at the battle of Coln, where severely outnumbered and outgunned WPA forces managed to take out the Adrurican capital ship and force the Adruricans into a retreat, the decisive battle that prevented Adrurica from clearing the North of pirates as well. Even after clearing out large numbers of pirates, they did not receive any significant praise from the other two current standing nations at the time. This pushes Adrurica to frame Llysia for acts they did not commit, and then invaded them in late 5800. the invasion was a success and Llysia was dismantled into ravager groups. Eastern portions were later colonized by Adrurica after the fighting settled down. In early 6100 Adrurica blockaded a large section of the southeast, which is rich with metals that could be used to advance Adrurican production. From this point on Adrurica has been strangely silent, sitting back and letting change happen while continuing to secure its colonies and bases. Strange Gamma waves have been detected from this area recently. Wars Amer-Allis wars: Adrurica took the side of the Amerisasia, however only had troops fight in one small battle, which was a victory for Amerisasia, who would later win the war. 1st war for Yuringanaria: Adrurica took the side of the progressive faction of the war, but became a bid for survival, and after a decisive battle at Al Yurtwan, the Adruricans pulled out. The Progressive faction would later come out victorious. 2nd war for Yuringanaria: This is the war that assured Adrurica's dominance on the planet. Initially, Adrurica lost Ruals and Alsoa, however they managed to win a decisive battle at Pur Yurgusat, inflicting heavy casualties. This defeat forced the Anti-Adrurican forces to improvise, but that plan failed and Adrurica came out on top. War for Adrurica: This is an attack on Adrurica and allied Kempalsia started by the recently unified Tetnia between 1267 and 1488. Tetnia started by attacking Kempalsia, which was Adrurica's only ally at the time and the leaders of both nations had a marital status. Tetnia lost two battles but succeeded on the third, killing Kersia in the process. This enraged Adruricus and Adrurica as a whole, which led them to defeat both attacks, making sure to inflict as many casualties as possible. The war ended when Adrurica scrapped the battlefront and used Tetnian hyperdrives to attack a Tetnian city by the name of Julisac. The Adrurican forces were outnumbered five to one, but many suicide impacts by heavily damaged Adrurican vessels crippled Tetnia's defensive capabilities and was followed by Adrurica leveling the city down to rubble, killing billions in the process. This is the origin of Adrurica being classified as evil by many other peoples. Tetnian Civil War: During the end of 3975, Adrurica has made plans to cooperate with many Tetnian rebel groups in order to topple Tetnia's title of Galactic Emperor, and came to the agreement that they would be absorbed by Adrurica at the end of the war. In March of 3976, rebellions broke out all over the Empire, with Edge factions as well as Adrurica launching a surprise attack. While Adrurica took a large number of systems, once most systems around Adrurica were occupied by rebels, Adrurica decides that it will secure its territories and not participate in any further combat. This includes the battle of Peddion, which secured Tetnia's downfall and Adrurica's title as a large nation. Nalsuria-Tetnian invasion of Colliaria: While Adrurica did sell arms both sides, they did not formally enter the war, they were neutral in the conflict since it starting in 4092. The only battle that Adrurica was involved with was the battle of Zeria Lane, where Colliaria attacked Adrurican trade ships thinking they were Nalsurian vessels. This incident worsened the Colliarian position in the war. Their loss would be secured after the fall of Xarria in 4166.